The troubles of being nosy
by wemustfindtheprecious
Summary: Annie is a nurse in training, an inquisitive one at that, and had recently moved to mission city. It may not have been the smartest idea but it was still an idea none the less. Review please! Give me motivation! Being Beta'd by The silvernote
1. Chapter 1 Moving in

Moving In

Hi! so I'm Annie, a nurse in training in mission city. Yes, I know what you may be thinking, but no I wasn't there to see those terrorists that attacked the city like a crazed conspiracy theorist. I'm here to help those who're left behind. Today is my first shift and I'm looking forward, I mean come on I am from a small town that hardly anyone comes to visit. So why not? I need to be in a place where I actually matter, even though my family is strongly against it. I decided that it was the time that I made my own decision.

I'm on the highway in the bus to Mission City, it looks so daunting in the beehive of a city and I can't imagine what it's like. I've got direct coordinates to my flat, that I had bought prior to leaving and it's the first stop when I arrive. Surprisingly the accommodation was quite cheap for its location. I suppose it was in the same area of where the attacks were a few years ago and the locals didn't want anything to do with the area. Oh well, their loss.

nearing the centre of the towering city, I stepped off of the bus thanking the drive and staring up in wonder. This would be my new home, my new sanctuary, my future.


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in

Shuffling into my new apartment with bags piled on top of me like a pack horse, I looked around the barren room and sighed. well, at least there's no mould? I think I'll redecorate another day. Moving away from my family was a big decision but I'm so glad that I've done it, it's a new me and hopefully a successful me as well.

Placing the bags down in the centre of the room, the first thing that I need to get out is my work clothes and necessities. Toothbrush; check, hairbrush; check, toothpaste ;yep, fluffy slippers, and PJ's; yes!

Now for work, uniform; check, now for trainers; ...no. _Crap._

Man, now I have to go the store and get new ones, I knew I'd forgotten something. Grabbing my keys, I headed out of the door albeit in a less than great mood. It didn't help that the stairs sucked as well, I guess they haven't fixed the lift yet either since the attacks.

I counted the steps going down, ugh 110 steps

"why the heck did I get this flat" I quietly questioned myself. _Now now, you know you wouldn't have gotten a better flat for this price._

nearing the edge of the sidewalk, I gazed throughout this metropolis of a city, trying to find some sort of shopping district. I must've looked like a complete idiot, being 5"2 I had to tip toe to see over the sea of heads. But still I couldn't see anything, eh why not ill walk up the street and hope for the best.

It was a pretty weird experience seeing as I have lived a rural life beforehand and had never seen so many cars or people in the same place. It was like looking at a moving collage full of colours. I 'm glad I had moved here, this job will be my making.

Back to the matter at hand, I still need to find a shoe shop. I know what you may be thinking "duh there's shops everywhere" well let me tell you, I'm in an alien city here, I have no clue what the heck is going on.

* * *

After my shoe hunt, it was around midday and I was getting a little peckish. (now I have a basic bearing of the city)

I decided to grab some lunch and make my way home to prepare for my shift tonight. The sandwich was a little disappointing but it's what you get for being cheap. Weaving back to the flat complex that I now must learn to call home, I stepped on the curb and grudgingly started the climb back to my flat.

 _107, 108, 109,110 phew_ I counted breathlessly until the last step.  
Ugh never again. that was a trek and a half, the landlord (Gerry) really needs to fix that damn lift.

Returning to my living room that is currently housing all my stuff, I threw the sandwich packet in the bin and rummaged for my kettle. I know I shoved it in the kitchen box but the problem was that was at the bottom, damn why is life such a task.

* * *

It was around 5o'clock now and I should start to get ready to head to work, taking a shower I finally had some time to relax after a stressful day. I had moved all my belongings in their correct places and the flat is beginning to look less bare now. Sighing as I let the warm water rinse over me, I thought of what work was going to be like. _would they like me? Am I competent enough for the job? most importantly can I make a difference?_


End file.
